Visiting Har I Mean, Ron
by Two Drunk Elves
Summary: “Ginny came in to visit while you were unconscious,” he [Ron] said, after a long pause, and Harry’s imagination zoomed into overdrive, rapidly constructing a scene in which Ginny, weeping over his lifeless form, confessed her feelings of deep attraction t


**Visiting Har- I Mean, Ron**

By the Drunk Elves 

**WARNING: **This fic contains HBP spoilers. Read HBP before reading this. If you've already read HBP, then…what are you waiting for? Enjoy!

Dobby: I've been imagining this scene since I read HBP and I just had to write it.

Winky (on phone from hospital): I've beta-ed it the best I could, Dobby.

Dobby: Thanks, Winky. I could barely read your illegible hand-written corrections on the hard copy I gave you.

Winky: Well, sor-_ry._

Dobby: I was _going_ to dedicate this fic to you, but if you're gonna be that way, then…

Winky: What? Okay, dedicate it to me!

Dobby: It'll take a few firewhiskeys, though.

Winky: Hmph.

**Disclaimer:**

Dobby: You know the drill…

Winky: We is not owning anything…

Dobby: Except our stoopid humour.

"Ginny came in to visit while you were unconscious," he Ron said, after a long pause, and Harry's imagination zoomed into overdrive, rapidly constructing a scene in which Ginny, weeping over his lifeless form, confessed her feelings of deep attraction to him while Ron gave them his blessing…

-pgs 390 – 391, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

Ginny Weasley marched down the corridor, her blood boiling, and her ponytail swinging to match her angry stride.

She was disappointed that they had lost the match, but it was nothing compared to her anger towards McLaggen and yes, Dean as well.

She recalled at the end of the match, flying towards McLaggen, calling him every name she could think of, insulting his mother, father and all his family members and slapping him as hard as she could.

The entire team – and most of the school as well – had been laughing at her display. Dean had found it particularly funny. It had been fine until he had made a comment about how funny it was seeing Harry fall. Something inside Ginny had snapped.

In two seconds, she had called Dean many of the names she had invented for McLaggen plus some, told him where he could painfully shove large objects and finished it off with a spectacular Bat-Bogey Hex.

Ginny still didn't see what was so funny about Harry falling. It was more than just a fall. He had been hit by a Bludger at point-blank range from five feet away, and had been unconscious before he had crumpled. Ginny had been paralysed in shock for a split second, then she and Peakes, one of the Beaters had held Harry up together with their brooms and they had flown slowly towards the ground.

Harry had been bleeding horrifically, the blood soaking through his robes and Ginny's as well. Her nerves were already stretched to breaking point from worry for Harry and then Dean just _had_ to go and- ARGH!

Ginny had punched a suit of armour as hard as she could, that was how angry Dean had made her.

Uh-oh. The suit of armour wobbled, then fell with an almighty crash, making the floor shudder. Ginny tried to make it stand up, but it fell again, this time in pieces. Great.

She was trying to figure out which piece went where when she heard a mew and something snaked around her legs.

_This day just keeps getting better and better,_ thought Ginny sarcastically, untangling herself from Mrs Norris who was looking at her reproachfully. Then the cat walked off with its tail in the air.

Ginny decided to run. After all, Filch wouldn't care if it was an accident and he could fix it easily. So as not to bump into him on the way to the hospital wing, Ginny dodged down a few side passages, hoping that she wouldn't be caught.

She hoped that Ron would be happy to see her when she went to visit. Sometimes, he didn't seem to have time for her anymore. She and Ron used to be best friends before he went to Hogwarts. They used to be a team and defended each other from the twins and Percy and did everything together.

Then Hogwarts happened. When she went, suddenly Ron didn't have time to play a game of chess with her. He couldn't sit with her at lunch. He didn't help her with her homework. Oh-so-slowly, they had grown apart, and it was the distance that had made her prey to Tom…

Ginny shook her head angrily. Memories of her first year crept up on her when she least expected it. The last time it had happened had been in Potions when Colin had spilled a potion on his textbook and a hole had burnt through the middle of it…

Anyway, sometimes Ginny had wished that they had never gone to Hogwarts and that she and Ron were still as close as they used to be. Oh, she had nothing against Harry and Hermione, they were very nice people and she was glad Ron had met them. She just wished that she could be part of what they had.

Hermione was one of Ginny's best friends, and the only one who was a girl. Because she had grown up with six older brothers, despite her Mum's best efforts, Ginny was something of a tomboy. It did not do to show weaknesses or girliness or she would've been left out more than she was.

All of Ginny's other friends were boys because she was just more comfortable with them. This made her very popular with boys, but most girls mistrusted her because she got along with them so well. _Girls can be silly sometimes, _she thought. Maybe she got along with Hermione so well because Hermione was used to being around boys as well. She had two of the thickest, most clueless ones for best friends.

The thicker of the two was by far Ginny's brother, Ron. He fancied Hermione and she knew it, and everyone except Ron knew it.

Ginny was truly sorry for wrecking her brother's and friend's relationship. She had not meant to say what she had said, she had just said it in anger. It was a bad habit she was trying to get rid of that had caused her trouble many times. Ginny hoped that even if Ron and Hermione never got the whole boy/girl thing right, they could at least be friends again.

Speaking of boy/girl, she wondered where the boyfriend was. Yes, that was what she was calling him now. And if Hermione hadn't dragged her off before she was finished with him, she might be boyfriendless now. For that, she supposed she should thank Hermione. Maybe.

Ever since Ginny had been caught snogging Dean by Harry and Ron, their relationship had gone down the drain. Ginny tried to tell herself that she had lost her temper because of Ron's attitude, but that was not all.

It was the way Harry had looked at her, as if he was so disappointed in her. It made her eyes sting with tears even when she thought about it later. She really didn't want Harry to think poorly of her.

Harry had acted so strangely and displayed so many un-Harry-ish behaviours after that. He was awkward around her and sometimes in the common room, Ginny would turn around and see him staring at her. As soon as he realized she noticed, he was turn quickly back to Ron and Hermione. She had shrugged it off, reasoning that he was probably staring off into space and she happened to be in the way.

Then he hugged her after the first Quidditch match. He sought to include her in the trio more often. He was not acting like he usually did. In fact, if it had been anyone else _but _Harry, Ginny would've thought he was interested in her. But that, of course was ridiculous.

After seeing Harry like that, everything Dean did seemed to annoy and irritate her. He had a way of domineering over her, holding her hand and dragging her to wherever they were going, helping her in and out of the common room, doing things other girls would've found chivalrous.

He even piled food onto her plate at mealtimes without asking her what she wanted. At first, Ginny had found it amusing, but then it became annoying. She had asked him to stop many times, but he had just smiled and said it wasn't a problem for him. Ginny was a fiercely independent person and she _hated_ feeling like she couldn't take care of herself.

She had been walking automatically, and hadn't realized she was there until she was right outside the hospital wing door. She had come to visit Ron, and she would check in on Harry while she was there. He was her friend and team-mate so there was no reason why she shouldn't. It was perfectly reasonable for her to be check up on Harry who was a close family friend.

Ginny gritted her teeth. She hated the fact that if it were anyone else, she wouldn't hesitate to visit, but if it were Harry, she would have to justify it even in her own head. She pushed the door open.

There was a flurry of movement at the sound and Ron dived under his covers and started snoring loudly. Ginny giggled.

"Don't worry, it's only me," she said, holding back a laugh.

Ron sat up, looking extremely relieved. "Thank God. For a second there I thought you were-" Then his ears pinkened and he muttered, "-never mind."

Then he grinned at her. "I'm glad you're here, Gin."

Despite thinking that Ron must be desperate if he was glad to see his little sister, a warm feeling rose up inside her; Ron's smile reminded her of the times before Hogwarts when they were inseparable. "I came here to check on you," said Ginny, smiling at him.

Ron yawned and stretched. "It's getting really boring in here, there's nothing to do except eat and sleep."

Ginny grinned evilly and knowingly. "I'm sure Lavender's presence makes you feel _so_ tired, Ron."

Ron's ears turned red. Then, trying to change the subject, he asked too casually, "Where's everyone else?"

Though Ron said 'everyone', Ginny knew who he was talking about. "Hermione went back to Gryffindor Tower to make sure there were no fights or anything after the match."

Ron looked disappointed, then gleeful. "Did you hear Luna's commentating? They should give her the job permanently! And McLaggen, knocked Harry off his broom, didn't he?" Ron's voice still sounded cheerful and like he was about to laugh.

Ginny, who had already been through this once with Dean, flared up again. "Ron it was _not_ funny! Harry was seriously injured!"

Ron sobered immediately and put up his hands in defence. "Hey, that wasn't what I meant! I'm just saying nobody wants McLaggen to play for us anymore!"

Ginny relaxed. "Yeah, no one's seen him since the match, we think he's in hiding."

Ron laughed, then grimaced as he saw the food Madam Pomfrey brought over for him. "Pea soup, _again?"_ he asked incredulously. He took a spoonful, then grimaced. "I don't get what's with the food up here! It's like they charm the flavour out of it to make the patients sicker than they are!"

Ginny snorted. "Well, I can bring you something from the Great Hall, if you want," she offered.

Ron's face lit up. "Really? Thanks, Gin!"

Then he went on to insult McLaggen, the hospital food, Viktor Krum and all of Ginny's boyfriends and Ginny just half-listened, occasionally nodding or saying, "Yeah".

She was looking over at the bed next to Ron's where Harry lay, pale as death and unmoving with his head covered in thick bandages. It wasn't right for Harry to lie there like that, so helpless. Ginny sighed.

"Ginny?" She looked at Ron, who was smirking and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Fighting the colour rising in her cheeks, she realized that he had caught her staring at Harry.

"I'm going to the bathroom," said Ron, still grinning as if he knew something Ginny didn't.

He left the room.

"Gin…" came a faint mutter from the other hospital bed.

Ginny's head whipped around and she looked at Harry. She clutched his hand.

"Harry? Are you okay? We were so worried-"

"Mmmm…" Harry's eyes were still closed and he had a rather stupid grin on his face. It was then that Ginny realized that he was just talking in his sleep.

She sighed and sat back in her chair again.

Suddenly, Harry's other hand came up to her shoulder. Her eyes widened. He pulled her down really, _really_ close to him so that she was practically lying on top of him, then murmured, "Love you, too…"

Ginny blushed in spite of herself. Her nose was touching Harry's and his arms were around her.

Ron had conveniently chosen that moment to come back into the room. He stopped short. He looked at Ginny, who was in a very compromising position with Harry. His chest swelled up and he…burst out laughing.

"Shut up, you prat," muttered Ginny, still trying to free herself. Dead man's grip might be unbreakably strong, but unconscious man's grip is not so extreme. It was still quite hard to free herself, though. It seemed Harry didn't want to let go.

"Can't snog him when he's awake, so you're stealing a kiss now when he can't do anything? Ginny, I'm ashamed of you!" exclaimed Ron, his voice shaking slightly from laughter.

"Shut _up_, Ronald," retorted Ginny, turning a spectacular tomato-red, "Harry was talking in his sleep and saying things like, 'I love you too,' and 'Mmmm…' like he was snogging someone. He was dreaming of some girl." This annoyed Ginny no end, for some reason.

Ron sighed, but still grinned. "First Cho Chang, now this mystery girl, whoever she is. I have an idea who she might be…" He looked pointedly at Ginny.

Ginny scoffed, in spite of her red ears. "Ron, I'm over Harry, and I already have a boyfriend." Then she frowned, adding almost to herself, "Well, maybe not for long."

Ron looked delighted. "What? Did you break up with Dean?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Why did Ron always find fault with each and every one of her boyfriends? "No, I just yelled at him, called him names, told him what he could shove up his arse and Bat-Bogey Hexed him."

Ron's jaw was hanging. Then he recovered. "Way to go, Gin! I always thought Dean looked a bit shifty. Why d'you hex him and yell at him?"

Ginny felt her cheeks and ears growing warm. "Ron, you said Michael looked shifty as well!" she pointed out, trying to avoid the question.

Ron shrugged. "Well, he _did _look shifty. And you're avoiding the question. Why _did _you hex him?"

Ginny turned redder and mumbled something.

"What was that? Sorry, didn't hear you."

Ginny glared. Was Ron deliberately torturing her? He was smirking. Yes, he was. He was sharper than she thought sometimes. "He said Harry falling looked funny, okay?"

Ron grinned wider as if his point had been proved. "It all comes back to Harry for you, doesn't it?"

Ginny felt a wave of annoyance. Wasn't she allowed to defend her friend and team-mate without someone finding an ulterior motive in it? "Ron, Harry had a _fractured skull._ He was bleeding all over me and Peakes by the time we got him to the ground. What would you have done?"

Ron smirked. "I wouldn't have tried to snog Harry while he was unconscious."

It was Ginny's turn to smirk. _Idiot_, she thought, _you walked right into this one._ "You mean you would have tried when he was conscious?" _Ah, isn't it interesting that Ron can turn the same shade of maroon as his socks?_

"Ginny, you know that's not what I meant!" Ron shuddered. "Oh, _bad_ images, _bad_ images!" He was shaking his head, trying to rid the pictures inside it. "You put me off my disgusting pea soup, thanks a lot, Gin."

"You're welcome, Ronald," said Ginny sweetly.

Ron noticed something. He raised an eyebrow. "Ginny?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Why are you still holding Harry's hand, then?"

Ginny blushed and tried to extricate her fingers, but Harry frowned slightly and held on tighter. "Looks like I don't have a choice," she said, slightly amused.

"Oh, I wish Dean could've seen the way you and Harry were positioned a few seconds ago!" said Ron wistfully. "Why is there never a camera around when you need one?"

Ginny laughed, imagining how Dean and Harry would react. "If you showed Harry a photo of that, he'd have a heart attack."

Just then, Madam Pomfrey bustled over. "I'm sorry, Miss Weasley, you must leave now. Your visiting time has been far too long already! Now go on!"

Ginny smiled and said, holding up her hand and Harry's, "I can't."

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "Personal relationships aside, Miss Weasley, I'm afraid I can't let you stay any longer."

Ginny blushed to the tips of her ears. "That's not what I meant, Madam Pomfrey, he won't let go."

It was true. Finally, Madam Pomfrey managed to prise Harry's hand away. Harry frowned and muttered sadly, "Don't go…"

Ginny walked towards the door, and Madam Pomfrey, satisfied, turned to a protesting Ron and dragged him to her office to take some more healing potions.

Once they were gone, Ginny tiptoed back to Harry's bed. He looked very young and vulnerable without his glasses. She brushed back his fringe and placed a gentle butterfly kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry, Harry," she whispered, "I won't go."


End file.
